


Fixation or Psychosis

by doodlegirll



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nazi Nurse, Romance, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlegirll/pseuds/doodlegirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The answer to that is simple, my dear Cecil," he says.</p>
<p>Kevin suddenly rounds on the scientist, pointing the gun directly at the man’s head. He grits his teeth, seething, allowing the anger and grief to commingle within the deepest wells of his heart.</p>
<p>"Why is it," he said slowly, his eyes flicking to Cecil, who has stopped trying to wrestle himself free from the grip of his captor. "That YOU should be allowed to keep the man YOU love, but I am destined to be without mine?"</p>
<p>(Written for Nazi-Nurse on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation or Psychosis

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a follow up to this piece of awesome fanart by nazi-nurse on tumblr: http://nazi-nurse.tumblr.com/post/67827312029/hope-this-satisfies-all-these-requests  
> Seriously though, the art she draws...is AMAZING. Anyway, this was a piece of fanart that acts as a sequel to another piece of fanart in which Diego (Carlos's Desert Bluff's double) was killed by Tamika Flynn and her army. While I haven't been a huge fan of Kevin in the past, I felt REALLY bad for him here.  
> I submitted this as a submission to her tumblr, and she did indeed post it; however, I forgot to include my username. In the editing process, I did go back and fix a few typos (it was written on my iPhone for goodness sakes and then transposted onto my computer) and I added a line, but that's really about it. :)
> 
> This is the first time I've written a fic as a follow up to a piece of fanart, and quite frankly, I'm find it fun! Her art is definitely inspiring. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Night Vale not mine. Fanart (and Diego) belong to nazi-nurse.

Kevin straightens the cuffs of his freshly tailored suit - a soft grey color, carefully muted to match the color of the walls around them - and grins widely, lazily caressing the barrel of the revolver in his hand. He paces slowly in front of the bound man in the chair before him, his black eyes not daring to even glance at him.  
  
"Kevin," Cecil’s even baritone says from the corner, where he is restrained by one of the bodyguards that Kevin had been assigned by Strex Corp shortly following the death of their leader. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Kevin laughs, shortly, mirthlessly.  
  
"The answer to that is simple, my dear Cecil," he says.  
  
He suddenly rounds on the scientist, pointing the gun directly at the man’s head. He grits his teeth, seething, allowing the anger and grief to commingle within the deepest wells of his heart.  
  
"Why is it," he said slowly, his eyes flicking to Cecil, who has stopped trying to wrestle himself free from the grip of his captor. "That _YOU_ should be allowed to keep the man _YOU_ love, but I am destined to be without mine?"  
  
Carlos’s eyes shut tightly as the barrel of the gun presses against the skin of his forehead, the cold steel burning, and he forces himself to try and remain calm, despite the terror that grips at every nerve ending in his body, if not for himself, but for Cecil, who has once again begun to speak, his usually calm, smooth voice timorous as he tries to reason with his double.  
  
"Kevin," he says. "Kevin, please, don’t do this."  
  
Tears prick at the edges of Kevin’s eyes, and he forces himself to focus on the gun pressed to the scientist’s head, on his finger curling around the trigger. His chest burns with grief, tightening, constricting, threatening to send him over the edge of a cliff and into an endless abyss of despair.  
  
He _has_  to do this. Night Vale stole his Diego from him, so why _shouldn't_ he steal their Carlos from them?  
  
"Shut up." He hisses through his teeth, pressing the gun harder into Carlos’s forehead, making the man wince. "Say goodbye to your beloved Carlos, Cecil."  
  
"No!" Cecil jerks to the side violently, wrenching himself out of the grips of the bodyguards, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process. He sprints to his lover’s side in an instant, and places his hands solidly on Kevin’s chest, pushing him away from Carlos. Kevin stumbles backwards, but he catches himself, and immediately raises the gun in front of him. Cecil has fallen to his knees beside Carlos, his arms around the scientist’s neck, pulling him close. The scientist has turned his head into Cecil’s shoulder, his eyes still tightly closed, as Cecil whimpers.  
  
"No. Please, no…" Cecil’s voice hitches, desperation invading the timbre that speaks for all of the damnable town that had mercilessly stolen Diego from him as he clutches his scientist's head close to his body, protective and tender. "Please, no…"  
  
Something inside Kevin breaks at the sight, and he allows his arms to lower slightly, his face softening as he watches the scene fold out in front of him.  
  
And suddenly, it is not Cecil and Carlos he sees before him, but himself and Diego, had he been there when the raid on Strex Tower had been executed. He watches as tears begin to leak from underneath his double’s eyelids, staining his face, contorted with fear and indisputable love for the scientist bound to the chair. Carlos is quietly murmuring in Cecil’s ear as the radio host threads his fingers into his hair, brushing the silver at his temples, and Kevin feels the lump at the back of his throat begin to choke him.  
  
He can’t do this. He has seen the pain clearly etched onto Cecil’s face before; it is as familiar to him as the memory if his lover’s voice as he, too, whispered reassurances into Kevin’s ear when he us been afraid. He has seen that look - that look of pure, unadulterated  agony, coupled with all-consuming love an passion - on his own face, when he had learned the terrible truth of just what had happened to his Diego that fateful day when he had stumbled into the DBCR bathroom and wretched into the sink. It had stared back at him from the depths of the mirror, haunting him, changing him, causing him to lose his sense of sanity piece by fragmented, municipally controlled piece.  
  
Carlos is Diego’s double, the spitting image if the man he loved so dearly. He has the same features, the same jawline, the same lovely hair with a touch of grey at the temples. And yet he is not Diego: he is Carlos, and he is as much Cecil’s as Diego had been Kevin’s, in every way: heart, body, mind, and soul.  
  
He gazes at the two men before him, and suddenly, his chest constricts once more, and he knows.  
  
He can’t do this.  
  
Diego wouldn’t have faltered. Diego wouldn’t have hesitated, not even for a moment, had the roles been reversed. He would have taken Cecil from Carlos without so much as a second thought, and without an ounce of regret.  
  
But Kevin is not Diego.  
  
The gun slips from his hand and clatters to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though. Go check this art out!


End file.
